User talk:Ace Grit the Darkus Hero
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Ryukou (talk) 21:57, June 29, 2015 (UTC) About Hydranoid Is there any other way to obtain a Hydranoid Bakugan in real life apart from the Masquerade Walmart Set and those few Mechtanium Surge Throwback packs? :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Calm down. ^^ Why would I block you? You have not done any damage or whatsoever...yet. Also, you are free to leave your insights in my talk page about the "old" Bakugan world. Editing my talk page does not mean that you're editing my user page so just talk away. :) I see that since you know quite a lot about Bakugan throwback stuff; I do have a question to ask you about Hydranoid but this time it's his evolution - Dual Hydranoid. Has Dual Hydranoid ever been released in Darkus Attribute, B2 size (32mm diameter) and Heavy Metal (HM)? (or Plan B) If it's ever been released in B2 HM, other attributes perhaps? And if yes, I know it's been released in Darkus and Non-Heavy Metal so does the Metal Ring fit snuggly in place of the Plastic Ring in the Non-HM version? I want to know because I'm an avid Bakugan collector. Here's my collection gallery although it's outdated for now. Thanks in advance~! Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 00:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Reply and Head's Up Hello, Okay, before I start, although I am not an admin anymore - it is against Wikia policy to use a personal picture as an avatar (I'm assuming it is). So, before an actual admin finds out and blocks you, you need to change it as soon as possible. Now, I have noticed that you are really doing something with the Hydranoid stuff. Let me explain how this works - regular Hydranoid and Dual Hydranoid were definitely villains. It was before Masquerade had been revealed as Alice and was still working for Hal-G and Naga. Alpha Hydranoid was at first a villain when evolved. He finally became a good guy when Alice finally came back and realized she could be her own Brawler and didn't need Masquerade. In return, Masquerade gave her the confidence and in a way, permission, to use Alpha Hydranoid. So, technically, Alpha Hydranoid should be labeled as a villain, former villain and Battle Brawler. However, the previous two are clearly villains.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:16, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Canon not Fanon, please That's a very interesting fanon you made but''' I must apologize as I am only interested in reading canonical information'. Since I know that you have a good knowledge of the past Bakugan series, if I need help regarding old stuff; I'll be sure to ask about your insights. Thanks~! Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 12:34, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply Okay, Let me explain this - this is the official Bakugan Wiki site. This site, and all other wikis (unless they label it as fanon/fan-fiction) only post information that is from the actual show that is what Ryukou calls "canon/canonical". What you seem to be doing, if I am understanding correctly, is taking a story from either you wrote or somebody else wrote that is not from the show or any form of official Bakugan media and incorporating it here. The Wikia policy for this site in particular does not tolerate any fan-fiction or fanon information being added or altered on official pages. Let's take my fan-fiction, Bakugan: Rise of the BakuGods - in my story, I make the BakuTech Bakugan Gran Panzer a hero while in the official manga and anime series (if he appeared) - he is owned by a villain and used for villainous purposes. But I can't just edit and say "In the Bakugan Fanon written - he made him a hero". That is against Wikia policy and I would either be severely warned or potentially blocked for doing that. Trust me, I should know since when I was an admin here - I had to uphold the policies and had to warn and block people who did things like this. Now, while I am not an admin anymore - another admin could see this and potentially warn or block you so I warn you again - do not post things that are not accurate to the show or alter things to fit what you would like here or you could get into some trouble.Zachattack31 (talk) 17:07, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Warning 1 Lukas, I have made myself clear about preferring 'Canonical information' (or Facts) over Fanworks (or Fiction) in the kindest possible manner. Also, Please do not insist on other members to read your Fanon work if they do not want to. That is considered spamming here and it's not pretty. I will issue just the first warning to you but please refrain from doing the said actions again or risk being blocked from here. Thank you and have a nice day~! Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:54, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, refrain from doing the same mistakes again and no justification is ever needed. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Advisory Bakugan Wiki does not allow the use of your own picture or others' picture as an avatar pic. Kindly change it in accordance to the rules. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Let this be a Soft Warning I do not want to give you another warning. I already told you to just obey without anymore rambling or explanations because I'm sick of hearing it. Change your avatar to something else that's not showing anyone in real life and you're good to go. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 14:35, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Just a suggestion: Change your icon to any picture of Hydranoid (since you like the said character) and you're good to go. Enough is enough. I don't need any more reasoning or explanation. If you're maintaining your real life picture for the sake of the Bakugan Fanon Wiki then there is no need for you to be here in the Canon/Factual version of the Bakugan Wiki where posting real life pictures is not allowed. In short, if you don't change your picture and you kept on insisting, I will have no choice but to block you from here. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:25, July 8, 2015 (UTC) One more and you could be in for a reckoning. Final Warning I have given you all the possible explanations that I can and for the last time: We are NOT the Bakugan Fanon Wiki so we do NOT allow real life pictures as user avatars.' Either you change your avatar icon to something else''' like Hydranoid (or anything you like from the Bakugan series)' or you will get Blocked' for continuously disobeying the rules and spamming my talk page by retaliating. If you still do not understand that, you should use an online translator. One more retaliation and I will Block you. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, good Now that you have complied to the avatar rules of this Wiki, you're good to go. ''Unless. '' Unless you spam my talk page (or someone else's) again with unnecessary messages such as retaliation or roleplaying then you could be blocked for that other reason. From here, you can only write in my talk page if you have concerns about the wiki itself. ''Don't write back to me if you're just gonna reply to this. '' Have a nice day! Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 00:31, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wrong! I understand that using "an" before a word starting with a vowel is the convention (an open door, for example), but if I say "an one-of-a-kind" out loud to myself, it sounds really weird to me since "one" begins with a soft consonant sound (wan). This happens the other way around, too. For instance, if I were to say that I have a master's degree in business administration (abbreviated as MBA), and I say it out loud in short-form, I would say "I have an MBA" since "M" sounds like "em" with a vowel sound at front. Granted, these exceptions are really rare and one generally only applies to acronyms, but they still exist, and they DO happen. English is that stupid language that has a ton of rules, but there are so many exceptions to those rules that the rules basically don't even exist. I'm a native speaker and sometimes I''' don't even understand it. The fear of the worst is greater than '''the actual danger. 14:15, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :...Well, if you're trolling me right now, you're doing a good job at it. Nicely done. However, I should probably tell you that the sixth word you used (the one that starts with "d") isn't really allowed on this Wiki. Or, at least it wasn't 4 years ago when I was still active here. Maybe things have changed, I dunno. Just thought I'd let you know. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 04:44, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::"Stupid", "idiot", and "imbecile" are pretty tame compared to other words you could use, and context is key. What's your point? The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 16:44, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::You know, if I was still an Admin, you'd be on strike two for foul language. :::We're done here. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 15:18, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::DarkusMaster is in fact correct, the use of articles (a or an) is based off of sounds. For more information, there's https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/540/1/ , which is a widely used source for English grammar. Thanks for the interest in keeping the Wiki grammatically correct, though I'd like to suggest you try to not use such a confronting tone next time. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 21:48, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::You could have asked him to remove the words, but sure. Abce2|''Talk '' 02:28, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Apologize Thanks for asking for permission to alter my messages left on this page. While I understand your reasons for wanting them removed, I'm going to say no. Personally, I see nothing wrong with the word in the context in which I used it (in reference to a language), as context is everything in situations like this. Using it in that way is perfectly okay where I'm from; perhaps where you're from, it's different and never okay. If that were the case, I wouldn't even be allowed to use that word in reference to MYSELF (which I do a lot), or towards friends in a joking and non-serious manner. Abce2 is more than welcome to override my decision should he see fit. Likewise, I am NOT going to ask you to remove the curse words you left on MY talk page (now Archive 3) and I will be leaving them there as they are. The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.' 18:17, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :An archive is just that: an archive. It's meant for storage. When my talk page gets too big, I move that page over to an archive and wipe my main talk page clean to start fresh. It's not like I'm hiding anything I delete, because I link to all of my archives. Any messages left on my archived talk pages will be lost to me since I don't get any notifications for anything not added to my main talk page. Do NOT edit it. The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.' 21:33, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Apology Your friend wasn't entirely lying to you, though. "Idiot", "imbecile", and "stupid" are definitely NOT nice words to say to or about people, as many do take serious offense to them. Though no words are inherently "bad", per se, we as people give the words meaning depending on how we use them. For instance, my use of the word "stupid" to describe the English language and its grammar rules should really only offend the English language itself, which cannot feel anything and is not sentient anyway. While "idiot" is not a nice word, there are much worse words that make "idiot" look like a sweet, innocent angel by comparison. Ultimately: yes, words can hurt people's feelings, like in that story you were told. It all depends on everyone's personal experiences and interpretations, including your own involving that story. For instance, a word you really hate could end up not bothering me at all. If someone were to call me a "nerd", I would say: "I mean, you're not wrong," while others may think that person was incredibly rude to me. I'm not sure what Wiki Briwarrior banned you on, so I can't do anything about that (it's not really my business, anyway), but I feel that he definitely could've handled the situation better (through warnings or even just locking the pages to Admins only, whatever works). Your block on here was for altering other people's messages on your talk page. This was because you could make it look like someone wrote something completely different, like changing "you're awesome!" to "you suck!" (dangerous and incredibly powerful if gone unchecked). Personally, I would've given you a warning and just left it at that, but I didn't even have my Admin role back at that point. Abce2 was merely handling the situation as he saw fit, and I stand by his decision. Sorry for the giant wall of text. It's been almost six months, anyway. Don't worry about it; you are forgiven. The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.' 04:35, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply Please do not change your avatar to a picture of you in real life, as it would be a violation of the Privacy Policy. Having your real name is already a stretch here. Also, we do not have any affiliation with Bakugan fan fiction wiki you linked. Whatever Briwarrior decides to do there is none of our business, and we can not do anything about it. Please do not bring any conflict from there over here. Especially concerning a block that happened two years ago on a now dead wiki. Thanks, Abce2|''Talk '' 22:28, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: It's a lie! Ah. I see. Thanks for explaining your interpretation a bit more. Your interpretation then is much different than my interpretation now. Again, the thing with Brywarrior is none of my business. It is not my place to step into matters involving a Wiki I have never visited or even known existed before yesterday. Under my own very loose interpretation of the fourth section of the Harassment Policy (don't bring in drama from other Wikis), I'm not going to do anything as I don't want the situation to escalate and I have no jurisdiction over how he runs his own Wiki. I advise that you drop the subject and move on. It's not worth it. There's several other Fan Fiction Wikis out there you could use. I see that you've been using Bakugan Fanon Wiki for a few years now. Why not just take your fan fiction business there permanently? Alternatively, you could go to the (essentially defunct) Bakugan Fan-Fiction Wiki that I "adopted" several years ago and basically left to die left in more capable hands. Not too familar with Fanon's rules, but Fan-Fiction is pretty relaxed and even affiliated with us (as is Fanon, but again, I have no experience there). An incredibly passive affiliation, but an affiliation nonetheless. The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.' 05:39, May 23, 2017 (UTC) I suggest that you ask Abce2 about that. "Life, death; all things repeat this cycle of being born and being broken. If you know that everything is temporary, do not resist what you desire and then take it, appreciate it and in the end, destroy it as freely as you wish." 05:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC) : As I said two of my messages ago: "Don't worry about it; you are forgiven." The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.' 04:08, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: Like I said: I am not going to leave him a message. That Wiki has gone an entire year without a substantial edit, so I don't see a point and I'm not involved in that situation nor do I want to be. It's a dead Wiki, man. Plus, he was the Wiki's only editor, and it's clear that he wants it to stay that way. Just let it go. The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.' 22:19, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Ace Grit A quick Google search will show you that the correct Japanese spelling for his name is エース・グリッド (Ēsu Guriddo). What you were doing was taking a character's name in another language and changing how it's spelled, even though it's accurate. I understand why you would think it's Guritto and not Guriddo, but that's just how his name is spelled in Japan. Regional differences are a thing. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 19:01, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Google エース・グリッド . All the results are about Ace. https://www.google.com/#q=%E3%82%A8%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B9%E3%83%BB%E3%82%B0%E3%83%AA%E3%83%83%E3%83%89+ There are some that use it the way you spelled it as well, but most use the one used here. The Japanese name doesn't have to be exactly the same as the English one, as dubs sometimes change names. For example, Dan's full name in the Japanese version is Danma instead of Daniel, and Paige's name in the Japanese version is Pamela and Rafe's is Ralph. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 20:26, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Percival "Wicked: ˈwikid/ adjective adjective: wicked; comparative adjective: wickeder; superlative adjective: wickedest evil or morally wrong. "a wicked and unscrupulous politician" synonyms: evil, sinful, immoral, wrong, morally wrong, wrongful, bad, iniquitous, corrupt, base, mean, vile; More villainous, nefarious, erring, foul, monstrous, shocking, outrageous, atrocious, abominable, depraved, reprehensible, hateful, detestable, despicable, odious, contemptible, horrible, heinous, egregious, execrable, fiendish, vicious, murderous, black-hearted, barbarous; criminal, illicit, unlawful, illegal, lawless, felonious, dishonest, unscrupulous; malfeasant; informalcrooked; dateddastardly "wicked deeds" antonyms: virtuous intended to or capable of harming someone or something. "he should be punished for his wicked driving" informal extremely unpleasant. "despite the sun, the wind outside was wicked" synonyms: nasty, harsh, formidable, unpleasant, foul, bad, disagreeable, irksome, troublesome, displeasing, uncomfortable, annoying, irritating, hateful, detestable "the wind was wicked"" Building on your recent message: Ace and Percival are good guys. That's not something you can really debate, it's how the show was written. Percival was never a villain, he was just a Darkus Bakugan, and those are known for being "evil", or dark. So that's why wicked is in the bio. Regardless, both words are pretty much interchangeable, but we use the word for word of the official Bakugan.com description. Also, anti-hero means, "a central character in a story, movie, or drama who lacks conventional heroic attributes.", it does not mean someone who was once a villain and is now a hero. Abce2|''Talk '' 22:06, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :That's the issue with us having characters in the same articles as the Bakugan species, so it's hard to divorce them from each other. I've been trying to figure out a way to fix this. Abce2|''Talk '' 05:33, June 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Just don't use your full name. Abce2|''Talk '' 00:39, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes. Abce2|''Talk '' 04:40, June 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes. Abce2|''Talk '' 22:57, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::First off, Masquerade is not an anti-hero, he is a villain. Antihero means: "An antihero, or antiheroine, is a protagonist who lacks conventional heroic qualities such as idealism, courage, or morality." I will look into his "turning" in Battle Brawlers, since it has been a long time since I've seen the ending, but I believe it's more like a Darth Vader situation, yes, he did turn at the end, but for a large majority of the character's existence. Of course, you could argue the whole Anakin Skywalker vs. Darth Vader thing, but that's not my point. With Masq being one of the main villains, and not really having a redemption "arc" like Spectra and Hydranoid (that I know of, I will check it out), I'm really hesitant to call him a Battle Brawler, or even anything but a villain. Also, keep in mind that I most likely will be changing up the Heroes and Villains categories, since they don't really allow us to be as descriptive as we need to be. Abce2|''Talk '' 20:26, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::::You seem to be thinking that "anti-hero" means the same as reformed villain. It does not. A reformed villain, for example Spectra, are villains, who were bad, that became heroes, who are good. They change from good to bad. An anti-hero is "a protagonist or notable figure who is conspicuously lacking in heroic qualities." They are not easily defined as good or bad. As far as my memory serves (and I only watched up until the middle of GI), Bakugan does not have any anti-heroes, only reformed villains or characters with a separate personality. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:43, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :"If this "anti-hero" means the same as just reformed villain, for I thinking it, of course, isn't it?" Please reread my last message. In the first two sentences, I say that an anti-hero IS NOT the same as a reformed villain. I'm not going to read the rest of your message until we can get on the same page about this. Abce2|''Talk '' 23:14, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Thinking back on it now, I suppose Spectra could be considered an anti-hero, but it's not something I'd consider set in stone, nor is it something I could figure out without watching the series again. I can ask a friend of mine who watch the series more regularly, back when it was coming out. ::One thing I'd like to ask you is if you could cut back on how much you're writing, or at least try to space it out in paragraphs some. With it being all in one clump, it's really hard for me to read and understand what you're trying to say. Abce2|''Talk '' 23:15, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok, so separating your two thoughts: :::1: About the Battle Brawlers, I think the word you're looking for is "minor", not "special". Special would mean that they were important, which you are also claiming they aren't. I would be in favor of possibly something like a "Minor Battle Brawlers" category, to separate the core group from people who join along the way. The problem with your example is Alice, who, while she hasn't had that many battles, since she featured on all the promotional material and is pretty much considered a founding/major member of the Battle Brawlers. :::2: I'm not really sure anymore why we're talking about anti-villains and all that. Did you have something you wanted to tell me about them in particular? :::Abce2|''Talk '' 23:37, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::If you're wanting to know the original team of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, that info can be found at Bakugan_Battle_Brawlers#Battle_Brawlers. Abce2|''Talk '' 03:39, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yep, the Battle Brawlers had a main group of the six, and then a few secondary brawlers. Abce2|''Talk '' 22:24, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::You're welcome. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:38, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Year vs. Years Yeah, you use it differently based on the sentence structure, and what part of speech it is. But that's getting too indepth, I'll just provide a quick couple of examples that should help clear things up. "Mira Clay is a fifteen year old girl." Fifteen year old is being used to describe girl, and so it uses the singular form. "Mira Clay is fifteen years old." Fifteen years old is going back and describing Mira Clay, and so it uses the plural form. I know this can be confusing, English is full of stuff like this, but this is (in a simplified example) how's it's used. I can provide several other examples proving this as well. Let me know if you have any more questions. Abce2|''Talk '' 18:23, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: The long message you left It's been too long so I have absolutely no idea what the entire first section was about, but in regards to Storm Skyress in ''New Vestroia, my view on that will not change. She is Shun's former Guardian Bakugan, yes, but only stepped up for the brawl because she felt that Ingram was unworthy of holding the Ventus attribute energy. This is after she initially refused to return to Earth with Shun. It wouldn't be proper to call her his Guardian Bakugan if she herself refused to partner with him until the situation was dire. Her departure immediately after the battle also points that she's no longer Shun's Guardian Bakugan in any sense. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 03:44, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Warning Please stop bringing problems from other Wikis other to this one. The issue you have has nothing to do with DQ, so please stop talking to her about. From what I recall, the block you are talking about is on one wiki, made two years ago by a user who hasn't edited in two years. Please just let it go, it means nothing, you were editing on their personal fan-fiction wiki and they didn't want you to, so they blocked you. If I remember correctly, you have already started your own fan-fiction wiki, or are using one of the ones that was already made, so please, just drop it. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 18:26, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I'm asking you to let it go and to stop bringing it over here. It has nothing to do with the members of this wiki, and the only meaning it has is the one you give it. You've moved on to your own wiki, there's no need to keep worrying about it. Abce2|''Talk '' 18:55, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Again, please just drop it. If you continue to argue about it and bring it up, I will keep warning you, which will eventually lead to a block. Abce2|''Talk '' 06:15, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :::It doesn't matter if it was your fault or not. Admins reserve the right to block whoever they want, for whatever reason. You can if you're really upset about it, but they will tell you the same thing I have. However, bringing it up with completely unrelated users will do nothing. Abce2|''Talk '' 19:32, July 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::There is no "truth". Some guy blocked you from his personal fan-fiction wiki, which he has every right to do, two years ago, but you brought it up again to uninvolved users for some reason. At this point, you can either drop it or talk to Staff about it, I am going to stop responding to messages about this topic. Abce2|''Talk '' 22:44, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Can you please stop leaving me long messages after every edit I make on a page you made an edit on as well? The katakana I used was the same one you did. I made a mistake on my end. I'm sorry. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 01:03, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Facebook Account Hey Lukas,if you were asking for who I am,then I'm the user of the Bakugan Wiki account,Mohamed Aboulafaa Bouazza Drak/Duemist Pegasus,I sent to you an invetition,I hope you accept it and thanks. Exodia,Obliterate!!!!!!!! Re: Lythirus Whoops, meant to keep that in. Fixed. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 20:10, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :I already fixed the Lythirus thing and I understand why without you needing to tell me. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about with Runo. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 02:59, July 13, 2017 (UTC) ::For the Japanese names, the stuff like ルノ for Runo and マルチョ for Marucho are just katakana readings for their names (or nicknames). That's all it is. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 03:36, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :::People call Marucho by his nickname, which is spelled in katakana マルチョ. Choji is spelled with kanji because it's a proper name. :::As for Masquerade, he doesn't exactly have an "age" because he's using Alice's body. In terms of physical appearance, he's whatever age Alice is (14 in BB). But because he was "born" when Alice was hit with Negative Energy, in terms of "how long he has existed," he's probably only a year old at most. So it's hard to establish an actual "age" for him. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 13:43, July 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's likely that Runo spells her own name as ルノ; because of the way kanji works, there are multiple readings for 琉乃 (for example, another possible reading is "Rinon" instead of "Runo"), so ルノ clarifies how it's pronounced. The Japanese official site also lists her "common name" as ルノ next to her proper Japanese name. GamingFanatic didn't make a mistake there. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 15:07, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::Masquerade is an entity residing within Alice. While he uses her body as a host of sorts, he is separate from her in terms of consciousness and physical appearance. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13''']] ~ Talk :: Blog 22:45, July 15, 2017 (UTC)